


SuperReignCorp

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, Dom Kara, Dom Kara Danvers, Dom Reign, F/F, Jealous Kara Danvers, Jealous Reign, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Sex, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Lena Luthor, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: Supergirl and Reign find out Lena has been seeing them both behind the other one's back... the fight to be the sole owner of her affections begins, dragging Lena right into the centre of the storm. (Dark/Red-Kryptonite/Hot)





	SuperReignCorp

“Do you like it when I stroke you there, pet?”

Lena stiffened and grimaced at that one sentence. Her elbows no longer felt capable of holding her weight. They were sore and strained to the very joint. She had been on her hands and knees for what felt like a lifetime though the office around her showed no symptom of decay. There were no thin vines creeping through the bricks to reclaim the walls. No sections of cream wallpaper sloughing off in wet mouldy sheets. No cracks or gaping wounds in the floor beneath her that she might be able to fall through. Instead everything was in its rightful place down to the notebook still open on her desk.

Most of all, here on her knees before two godlets, Lena was in her rightful place too, she supposed.

“Yes Reign, I like it when you stroke me there,” she finally managed with a timid whisper.

“You’ve made a mess on my boot, Lena.”

Lena licked her plump bottom lip and clenched her eyes closed. The black leather boot underneath her dress continued to slowly drag and rub against her cunt. A hand grabbed her jaw, forcing her bright eyes wide open into the searing light from the chandelier overhead. It took her eyes a moment to focus on the golden creature cradling her chin in front of her, her thumb dragging over the pout of her bottom lip so tenderly that these transgressions somehow now felt all the more arousing.

“She’s speaking to you, don’t be rude,” Supergirl reminded with a sharply raised brow.

Lena stiffened again and drew in a breath, righting herself. She nodded weakly. “I’m sorry,” she whispered with a crimson blush to her cheeks that drew the blood to the skin.

“Oh look,” Kara bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at Reign. “She’s going to cry because you took your boot from underneath her skirt.”

“Does she look beautiful?” Reign husked back.

Kara paused and smirked, “Always, even like this… when she has been a very, _very_ bad girl.” Kara crouched and cupped Lena’s cheek with gentle palms that made her feel all the more humiliated. After a moment Kara’s eyes found Reign again. “Don’t you think it would be _apropos_ if Lena Luthor cleaned up her own mess, just this once?” Lena shivered and curled herself smaller on the mere suggestion.

“Come here Lena,” Reign said with a low rasp, authoritative and unyielding. “I want you crawl on your hands and knees and dip your pretty mouth down and lick my boot clean. I don’t want to see another drip from your cunt smeared on me otherwise I’m going to think you’re enjoying this just a little too much…”

Lena swallowed weakly and felt a shiver rip through her spine like a gust of cold air slipping across the skin. It was the crudeness of the world destroyer’s words that did it to her, combined with the softness of the saviour’s fingers slipping down her chin with purpose and reassurance. Kara made unbroken eye contact with her, forcefully even. As if she were saying, ‘Do as you’re told, Lena.’ Her once soft blue eyes still managed to be dripping with unspoken intent even like this, narrowing and hateful and glistening with jealousy. It was the pursing of her lips that still kept her reassuringly human in some small way. The pause. The consideration of what she would say. The tender thumb rolling smoothly down the lump in Lena’s throat. As it turns out, to Lena’s surprise, even the Red Kryptonite coursing through her veins from Reign’s own hand no less is not enough to break the gentle saviour within her entirely.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you weak before,” Kara tilted her head to the side as if she were mildly amused by such things.

“And you never will,” Lena gulped back defiantly.

Kara cracked a thin unnatural smirk, her skin pulsing with tiny iridescent slivers of Red Kryptonite. “You can make this stop… you know what you have to do, Lena,” she offered with an unsympathetic raised brow.

Lena hung her head and clenched her eyes closed because above all things, all of the difficult decisions, all of the choices made in the knowledge of the enormous rapture of consequence that would follow, she could not give them what they wanted, not that. Lena felt the heavy and expectant stare of the two godlets above burn into the roof of her sore spine. It made her twist on the joints of her elbows needily.

“I can’t do that and you know it,” she mumbled and dipped her blushing cheeks towards the marble.

Kara sighed and shook her head as her fingers came undone from the cool sweat of Lena’s throat, “Then clean up the mess on her boot,” Kara ordered with a disappointed roll of the eyes. “Maybe it’ll give you a little time to think about our ultimatum.”

The first jostles of movement sent a delicious soreness through her inactive joints as Lena began to crawl around. The sight of Reign left her mouth dry and her folds hungry. The destroyer stood there with teeth wrapped into her dark bottom lip so deeply it left the muscles in her neck straining. The small black mask was long foregone, and somehow, it made Lena feel all the more vulnerable and aroused. Her eyes were a deep and gentle shade of chocolate brown with small wisps of amber that threaded like tender spun gold and that was perhaps the only human thing about her. Everything else was metallic and hot, burning with intensity and an otherworldly sort of arrogance.

Reign leaned against the desk and pushed her boot out. Unreluctantly, ashamed and eager, Lena dipped down and ran the flat of her tongue along the top of her boot into the taste of leather and the sweet muskiness of her own arousal. She should be a bystander to all this, the thought occurs to her. There should be no… _titillation_ in the act of having a God command her to lick her own mess clean but nonetheless her imagination has already began to runaway with quiet and terrifying fantasies of just how far they’ll take this between the pair of them.

“You thought this whole time we wouldn’t find out you were commiserating with the other side?” Kara’s words punched the air with anger and jealousy.

It winded her and took the arousal out of her immediately. Lena closed her eyes and pressed her nose deeper into the boot in front of her until it was cradling her chin and hiding her humiliation. Loving two Gods wasn’t easy… particularly when those two Gods were hellbent on killing one another. Still, deceit like that wasn’t supposed to be carefree. She was all too aware of that now she was well and truly caught between them. Lena snapped back to reality as a hand wrapped around the back of her hair and forced her gaze upwards.

She blinked rapidly in adjustment to the searing light and watched Reign lick the roof of her top lip with a pause held on baited breath. For just the tiniest flicker of a moment, Reign looked hurt and disappointed. It was the most human Lena had ever seen her, as if all of the Sam brimming within her burst through the facade of her indifference on that one flare of her nostrils.

Reign finally spoke with a manacled tone, “She realised we would never need to find out if only one of us survived the other,” she chewed and rolled her eyes across to Kara.

“No!” Lena quickly burst, “It wasn’t that. I swear.” She became stuck, her neck becoming sore as she tried to pull away from the fist in her hair to reassure Kara all the same. “It was never supposed to end with somebody getting hurt…” Lena felt the words dry up in her throat.

Kara walked around into Lena’s line of view. From where she knelt, Lena was forced to look up at the pair of them while they in turn looked down upon her in disapproval and disappointment. In her deepest most quiet thoughts, Lena felt a tiny ember of arrogant righteousness refuse to dampen into ash at the suggestion that she was to blame for this. That was the thing with loving and lusting for gods, for monoliths, for natural disasters that hailed from other worlds, never in her wildest dreams did she anticipate they would love her back to this degree. There had never been conversations about monogamy or exclusivity, only brief and searing transgressions that often left her with the taste of Krypton in the back of her mouth and smeared down her chin.

“I can see your heart sitting there nestled right between your ribs and every time you look at her it beats just a little harder.” Reign smiled softly and held it for a moment, her nostrils flaring with a pitless rage that burned in absolute contrast with the rest of her dour reserve. “It is infuriating beyond words… I would have to paint it across your entire pathetic existence for you to even begin to understand.”

Lena swallowed and sat back on her knees, “And you want to hurt me because of that?” She dared to ask the question. “Because I don’t belong or **want** to belong to only one of you?”

“No, hurt you? That would be too human,” Reign said as if the word was distasteful in her mouth. “Do you know what it makes me really want to do?” She asked rhetorically and paused as if she were seriously thinking about it. 

Without a word, Reign slipped her hand over Kara’s stomach, her fingers lightly dragging over the abdominal muscles beneath her tight blue uniform, her palm shifting and pushing upwards over a pert breast until it settled right over the crest of House Zor-El. Kara allowed the hand to touch and stroke her without hesitation or resistance. Lena stared on dumbfounded, her jaw hung low. She assumed it was Kara’s curiosity getting the best of her, or maybe even just a lack of concern all together. Perhaps Kara was so quietly assured in her abilities to defend herself that there was just simply no reason to shirk away from the destroyer’s hand nestled between her breasts. Instead, her eyes simply rolled slowly to the side right towards Reign with one long grind of her chiselled flexing jaw. Whoever she was with Red Kryptonite ebbing and pulsing through her, Lena didn’t recognise her one bit.

Reign continued with that same manacled tone, “It makes me want to run my fingers over what you hold dearest, to hold her bare form in the heat of my hands while you gag and watch, to paint droplets of her perspiration all across this room in a way that you can simply never earn… and then leave. Go. Fly away into the long dark,” she trailed off with a raging and lustful hatred in her eyes and snatched her hand back. “Because we both know, Lena, that time will wither and decay you… and for the brief duration of your life it will be me that you ache for in the most abhorrent of your desires until the ash of this world becomes you!” Reign spat and heaved.

Lena gasped and hid her quivering chin as the violent words washed through her like a froth speckled tide and awoken a deepening arousal that left her hungry and appalled with herself. That was the thing about Reign, from afar, it was so easy to think of her as a monster from the depths of a nightmarish story. In fact it was even easier to think those things upon closer inspection, beneath her dark beady stare, soaked in the gasoline of her dark lipstick poisonous words while the spark of Reign’s hatred for all things of this world threatened to set Lena alight. The urge to be the beloved plaything of a malevolent God made a weak and silly girl of Lena Luthor, that she was certain of, but it was the act of seeing her flinch when she slipped soft human hands over the nakedness of her skin that made a fool of Lena. When she flinched, Lena believed in some small way she owned her in turn. Maybe that made her the real monster in this room. The arousal that came with seeing Reign hurt in the most human of fashions.

“Don’t lose yourself, little girl,” Kara hissed and drew a tight hand around Lena’s jaw that had her blinking and cognisant once more. “Choose, Lena. It’s me or her.”

“I won’t do that,” Lena choked out the words.

“You cannot have us both, we are sworn enemies! Our truce will only last as long as the clarity the Red Kryptonite allows me…”

“I’ve brought you together even if it’s just for a moment,” Lena tried and looked between them desperately. “Why can’t you let me try and make something more meaningful out of it?”

“By the light of Rao!” Kara complained and released her jaw with a forceful push, she rubbed her forehead in absolute exasperation. Reign didn’t look much better off, her teeth were grinding over the top of one another furiously.

“Isn’t that the whole reason you’re both here? Why you _voluntarily_ took Red Kryptonite, Kara? Because the need to have me all to yourself is greater than your hatred for each other?!” Lena tried desperately to find some common understanding between herself and them as she rubbed her pink jaw and tamed her dishevelled hair. “I won’t be a pawn in your war with each other. I won’t sit by complacently while one of you kills the other!”

“I am dancing perilously close towards the urge of killing you both and being done with this,” Reign finally spoke with a low growl.

“Better adversaries have tried,” Lena snapped back.

Reign blinked, unsure of herself for a split second.

Kara slowly stepped forward and undid her cape from each shoulder. “Fine, Lena. Have it your way,” she said with a resounding sigh and turned to face the world destroyer with that famous power stance that made Lena feel so weak at the knees.

“What are you doing?” Lena grew panicked.

“You’re so hellbent on me not killing her... I wonder how you would feel about me fucking her instead,” Kara said sternly with a serious expression.

The saliva in her mouth grew dry at the thought. Her eyes darted between Kara and Reign, at first in disbelief and then in horrifying realisation as the destroyer, the death bringer, her sad little angry god, slowly started to unzip the back of her own stark black uniform. It was the stilting of her own breath that caught their attention again.

“Choose wisely, Lena,” Reign said with a thin smirk as she stepped towards the saviour. She slipped fingers into Kara’s jaw, her nails scraping softly along the underside of that delicate flesh that smelled _so_ delicious. Reign turned back around from her ministrations for just a moment with a prideful glare in her eyes, “And if I were you I would make the _right_ decision before I grow tired of these games,” she added with a long grind of her jaw.

The uniforms came off piece by piece by the hands of hungry hateful gods, and, with every garment, with every inch of skin loathingly caressed, Lena felt her lips grow drier and drier. It was the sight of dark poisonous nails wrapping into the small of Kara’s spine and climbing towards the clasp of her soft pink bra that made Lena’s eyes snap to the floor with searing jealousy.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” a quiet murmur rang through the office after a moment.

Lena couldn’t help but glance back up. She felt the swirling of her stomach grow violent and choppy, the heat flooding between her thighs, the hairs along her forearms standing to visceral attention. A wet dusky nipple softly rolled along the bottom of Reign’s lip and all Lena could do was swallow and watch, quietly counting the dark smeared lipstick marks along Kara’s ribs and breasts like milestones of where the world destroyer had travelled. The saviour did not become weak as she so often became weak when it was Lena’s mouth doing the travelling. Instead, her mighty hands came up and grasped Reign’s cheeks tightly, tilting them back so she could dip down and kiss her, hard, teeth devouring her bottom lip with tugs and nips. Her fingers travelled down sharp collarbones, danced around the balls of her shoulders, pulled down the two black straps of a bustier bra that looked beautiful and painful to wear.

“Brave,” Reign whispered with a snarl as she pulled back. “But you don’t have to be gentle with me, remember?” She smirked and tightly grabbed the wrist sitting on her shoulder.

Lena watched on with hung lips as the fist curled tighter and tighter, enough so that Kara started to wince and curl her expression into a furious glare. Suddenly, Lena realised she couldn’t look away no matter how much she wanted to, no matter how much it made her heart ache and her bones thrum to see the two bodies that secretly belonged to her clashing together. This is what it looked like when two forces of nature collided, when two gods grew tired and took out their woes on each other… she felt something stir deep inside her core with each visceral movement.

After a pause, Reign kissed her back, kissed her hard, kissed her in the kind of way only a woman of steel can be kissed and thrown around. It made a jealous and hungry girl of Lena Luthor. The destroyer’s hands were weapons, tools, things designed with the intention of decimating entire civilisations and raising them from the ash. Lena knew from personal experience that they were not well trained in the art of drawing out the hunt, of causing a slow and purposeful build up, but now they were diving inside of Kara’s underwear, pushing her backwards into the desk, cupping the heat between her thighs and earning tiny smirking gasps… and all Lena could do was rock gently on her knees with the heat of her own gutless arousal.

“Are you suffering, pet?” Reign turned and asked knowingly, her voice a low and commanding whisper as her palm shifted slowly and deeply into the saviour’s folds.

Lena bit her bottom lip and nodded.

At that Kara’s skin shivered with Red Kryptonite, almost, as if, she was aroused by the knowledge. She pushed forward and kissed Reign again with a growl and a knee between her muscular thighs, grinding and rocking it into her core until the destroyer was wide eyed and curling her teeth into a bubbling snarl.

“Did it make you hot and bothered playing us off against each other?” Kara asked with a narrowing of her eyes, smirking and flaring her nostrils as the hand inside of her underwear curled deeper into her slick folds.

“I… I don’t usually think about anything when I’m… you know…” Lena lost her words and blushed furiously.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

“No, but I think she might have yours,” Lena melted with desperation as Reign stole a kiss from her gentle saviour.

There was a tiny bit of friction to be found when she rocked her hips in precisely the right way. It was found along the seam of her skirt barely nudging into her lips as she pushed backwards onto her heels, and, that, was all the pair of them afforded her while they busied themselves with conquering each other in a war of teeth and fingers and tongues. Reign groaned when her underwear finally came off, groaned and hissed when the cool air hit her soft and clean folds. There was something darlingly human about it that made it all the more harder to consider choosing. Whenever Lena slipped inside her mind to even consider it all she was confronted with was the impossibility of only having one of them, of not being able to trace her thumb around the corner of Kara’s mouth while she made soft love to her on top of the paperwork. The nervous grind of Reign’s jaw that was poorly masked as loathing and indifference whenever she ardently lingered over one spot of the destroyer’s skin for too long. Now, that lovely corner of mouth and those nervous long stretches of muscle had been snatched away and given to each other to punish her.

And punished was exactly how she felt.

“Can you taste it in the air how wet she is?” Kara bristled into her throat.

“It’s repulsive and charming,” Reign replied with a murmur as fingers slipped through her cunt and focused tiny hard strokes into her clit.

“You don’t actually think you’re enough to keep her, do you?”

“And what of you, little hero? You think _goodness_ is enough to start fires inside of her? The Red Kryptonite will wear away and that is all you will have left.” Reign opened her eyes and pushed deeper inside of the hero.

“You say it as if goodness is a bad thing, Reign,” Kara chided her with a moan as nail scratched along her spine and dove into the soft plump curve of her ass for leverage.

“Goodness is just a carapace you developed to survive the arbitrariness of being the last of our world. In that regard, perhaps you didn’t survive it at all,” Reign said softly, shoving her backwards on to the desk.

Kara sat there stunned and huffing as her legs were parted, as the world destroyer slowly and gracefully kneeled down and pushed her acidic mouth into the aching heat of her cunt.

Lena couldn’t take any more.

“I choose,” she gave in with clenched teeth and a pained expression.

Their ears piqued. Both of them turned around to face her.

“I choose myself,” she said with a resounding sigh and felt the ache move through her stiff bones as she shifted up off the floor on to shaky legs as the pins and needles started to play havoc. “I choose not being your plaything… as delicious as it is. I choose not having to hate myself for abandoning my morals in sake of falling for you,” Lena stopped and lingered over Reign’s flexing expression. She then glanced back towards Kara’s hurt eyes, “And I choose not having to hate my name every time you look at me, Kara. I choose not watching you both go to war. I choose not having to watch only one of you come back. I choose myself. So, have fun. Or, you know, don’t,” she tried to seem indifferent as the timber of her voice began to shake.

They were speaking as she gathered her things, her strewn items of clothing, her panties. Lena didn’t listen, the blood was rushing around her head. Deep down she knew she made the right decision. She had a long list of reasons why loving them both was an act of insanity. The fact that one of them would always perish at the others hand sat at the top of that list above Reign’s hatred for her kind and Kara’s unshakeable belief that all Luthors had that same sort of evil in them. There were other reasons too, selfish reasons, petulant reasons, if she couldn’t have both of them then what was the point in only having one? No. She knew it would not suffice.

“I don’t want to see either of you if I can’t have the other,” Lena said over her shoulder as she halted at the door, dishevelled and unconcerned with looking otherwise. “Maybe it was too much to hope that one girl could be enough to stop two gods destroying the world, them right along with it. It certainly was a pleasing fantasy.” She smiled, “That’s the thing with you two believing that you’re the rightful last of your people. You never did learn how to share.”

…

The heavens opened. The rain came down in relentless bouts that kept the streets constantly slick and the light of the city bouncing up from the dull grey ground below in neon colours. It had been three weeks since she last saw Lena, and, despite her protests, despite her determination to be unafflicted by the qualms of want and love, Kara felt the heartbreak that came with the absence of their affair draw out into a slow process that splintered and cracked her a little deeper with each passing day.

She sat on top of the water tower with knees dangling over the edge. The rain came down in thin needle like drips against her forehead as she tilted her chin inward, gazing down into street below where tiny people in their tiny cars scurried around as if the world hadn’t somehow became all the more insipid over the last three weeks. The Red Kryptonite was a bad idea, it dawned on her for approximately the fifteenth time. A terrible idea. An abortion of an idea. That’s the problem with feeling gutless, powerless even in the ugly face of betrayal and hurt. Terrible ideas are the only ones that come to mind. Deep down Kara had hoped that maybe, just maybe, if Lena had seen a different facet of her… a facet that felt dangerous and unchained by the need to be so damn good all the time… then maybe she alone could be enough.

Kara grinded her jaw and kicked her legs softly through the air. It didn’t go amiss upon her that the need to be alone, to be the only one of her kind, was maybe in fact a crutch that she relied on to heavily.

“Little hero,” a low voice exhaled from over her shoulder.

Kara sat straighter and said nothing.

“Silence becomes you,” Reign almost sounded pleased. “You have been very quiet lately, have you lost the will to fight all together? Is there no heroics left in you, Supergirl?”

“Wishful thinking,” Kara retorted.

“I wouldn’t call it wishful.”

“Just because I’m not tearing your ass apart and scattering you across the city doesn’t mean I’m not watching, Reign, waiting for you to make a mistake.”

“Mistakes are for creatures without divine bloodright, Kara Zor-El. They do not belong to higher beings like us,” she seemed flustered and conflicted by the sentiment.

“See, that right there, big mistake.” Kara turned over her shoulder and looked her up and down, “Arrogance is your downfall, Reign. That and your inability to see that we are so much more alike to them than you realise.”

“They are the thing that stands in the way of a new Krypton! Of our people having a home among the stars once more! They are unworthy of this world, most of them at least! So preoccupied with their wars and dishonesty and racism and hatred all in the name of being the _human totalis_ , the greatest tribe of all! I might hate the humans but nowhere near as much as they hate themselves!” Reign seethed loudly.

“Well Krypton wasn’t any better either!” Kara burst and immediately regretted it. She paused and hung her head, “Krypton was beyond saving and that is why it burned. It’s sad, and I think about them everyday, but the people of earth have the potential to be better than us… with time…”

“One Lena Luthor is not enough,” Reign remained adamant with a sneer for good measure. “I will see you again, Kara Zor-El, may you be better prepared the next time we stand across from one another.”

…

The heat beneath the crust of the surface reminded her of what it felt like to be born. She was not born of womb but of fire instead. A thing, a weapon, a utensil forged with divine purpose to create a higher civilisation. A better Krypton. The magma smelled phosphorous and metallic as she waded through the pyroclastic flow deeper and deeper to where her divine powers would ensure unstoppable natural disasters upon the surface of the world that would result in its destruction, and, eventually, its rebirth.

For a moment she wondered what it would be like not to be a god.

For a moment, she wondered what it would be like to have a mother.

A friend.

A lover.

The rock of Yuda Kal remained tight in her fist. To cast it into the heart of the earth would be enough to stop even the faintest of pulses all together.

Reign hesitated.

Supergirl would be here any moment, quick on her tail as always, a commendable adversary if ever there was one. She would no doubt have some far flung and impossible plan to stop her all in the name of saving the little humans.

There was only one little human in particular that Reign cared much for.

_And so she hesitated a little longer._

…

In the ribcage of the apartment, where the rafters stretched overhead and peace was to be found crammed into the warm nook where books laid scattered across a desk with dog eared pages that needed coming back to, Lena hunched over a little tighter and sighed as she flicked through accoutrements of her research project to no avail for a solution. It had been three months since she had seen either of them and so work became the thing she busied herself with. Well, a month and four days since she had seen anything of them. She would know Reign’s shadow among a million others and she had caught it more than once lingering in the alleyway or overhead into the searing moonlight on the rare walk home from the office. Though she never turned back or looked at it for too, she always savoured the sight of her like a lonely protective raven watching over the boring routine of her world.

Now, three months later, things had only became all the more difficult without them. The stress of being caught had now been replaced with the overwhelming nervousness that came every time she switched on the news. Would today be the day she lost one of them for good? She asked herself that question every time there was a breaking bulletin or a news flash on the television.

In her deepest hopes, if ever it was one of them, she wished for it to be Reign who perished. It was a thought she couldn’t bear to ever linger on for more than a moment. If there was one thing life had taught her, symbiosis and balance were the raw ingredients for advancement. Heroes were not heroes if there were no villains in the world. And, oftentimes, villains were just the misunderstood byproduct of wrongdoing done on to them. Lost as she so often became with such wild notions, it still didn’t change the fact that if Reign couldn’t be made to see just a little bit of reason, then perish she would have to. In that regard, Lena realised she had already came to a decision about the conundrum of her two little gods a long time ago.

It still didn’t change the fact that during the chill of night, it was both of their boots she fantasised about being beneath. Her mighty hero and her little angry god. The safety of the world resting against the small of her spine while they battled out whatever petty squabble they had with each other on any given day with her breasts and bones and eager mouth.

There was the sound of movement behind her in the kitchen.

Lena turned around, strangely unfrightened.

“Hello,” Reign said uncomfortably and looked her up and down.

She was different, more reserved perhaps. The unusual lowness of her voice had become softer and more hesitant, startlingly human even. There was a softness to her that wasn’t often seen. A desperation in her eyes. A sense of humility. It made Lena falter into the rapture of her presence.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Lena snapped adamantly and didn’t mean a single word of it.

“You were quite clear,” Reign reassured and examined her dark sharp fingernails. “You always feared one of us would die… your little hero and I…” she became stuck, grinding her jaw with an otherworldly sort of loathing.

“Where is Kara?” Lena asked sternly and looked around the room.

“It’s funny,” Reign trailed into a conflicted whisper. “I suppose she was most important woman in my life, in some strange and repulsive way.” She smiled haphazardly and tapped her nails on the counter, “It’s difficult to find a good adversary, you know? A hero willing to make difficult decisions and bare the consequence… I’m not a creature of compliments but I suppose I should have told her that. The truth is important. It’s what I was made to uphold, afterall,” she said guiltily, almost.

“You’re not making any sense.”

“Comforting. I thought I was just imagining it,” Reign said with a genuine smile. Lena became startled at the sight.

“Where is Kara?” Lena pressed urgently and stood up from the desk with her arms wrapped around herself disapprovingly. 

Kara would know Reign was here, Lena was certain of it. And so, of course, she would have to do what all good saviours do and come bursting in too to make sure things were above board in the most chivalrous of fashions… and yet it was silent enough to hear a pin drop.

“You always said one of us world die.” Reign shook her head and became lost in herself, like a woman in two minds, a woman out of time. “I just never imagined… I never thought… it would be me.”

Lena felt her knees become weak and incapable.

Reign just smiled.

“Don’t look too sad,” she said. “I’m becoming something new… I can feel her stirring, stretching her limbs, reaching out towards the light, towards you…” Reign offered a strange and deep look, as if, she was only just seeing Lena for the first time.

“But I… I don’t want you to die…” Lena whispered dumbly, as if that one sentence would be enough to make it stop. “I want you, Reign. I want _both_ of you.”

“In morte veritas, Lena. _In death there is truth._ ”

…

Out in the desert, the earth stuck out of the surface in jagged points that rose hundreds of feet into the air, each one slowly rising and falling as if the Fortress of Sanctuary was in pain too. Inside, Kara felt as if she was in the dying heart of a slain beast. It took perhaps ten minutes of searching before she finally found the world destroyer collapsed in a corner, naked and struggling for a breath.

In her most private thoughts as their eyes met one another, Kara contemplated turning her back and leaving this place. She would tell Lena she was too late, that the worldkiller was already dead when she found her. 

No, Kara quickly decided. A saviour wouldn’t do that. A true saviour wouldn’t even think of such a thing. She felt the guilt wash up into her stomach, then, a peculiar sort of pity. Reign laid there like a wounded stag, chuffing and slack jawed. She was no longer a thing to be feared, a thing to be ashamedly admired for her majesty. Now, Reign was just a starving lion too weak to stand.

“Little hero,” Reign greeted tiredly with piercing dark eyes.

“Worldkiller,” Kara greeted her in turn and carefully sat down opposite her as if they were two ancient gods saying hello, or, maybe, goodbye. “Looks like you’ve seen better days,” she mused aloud with a resounding sigh.

“Worldkiller no more,” Reign slumped herself backwards against the wall with a gasp. “The divinity of the worldkillers is leaving in search of a new host,” she raised her hand to demonstrate as a black smoke so thick it looked like liquid seeped from her fingertips, as if she were being drained of the thing that made her so inhuman and otherworldly. “I’ve broken the highest of covenants. I questioned my purpose too deeply,” she explained.

“Did you find the answers you were looking for?”

“Death is the ultimate truth, Kara. In that regard, perhaps I did find what I was looking for. I’m becoming something new all together. I can feel her coming.”

“Does this mean… if you’re dying… that Sam Arias is...” Kara felt the hope drain from herself as Reign shook her head before she could finish the sentence.

“Dead, still,” Reign confirmed.

“Then what are you becoming?” Kara raised a curious brow, worried.

“Perhaps a combination of them both, a mixture of Worldkiller and human.” Reign clenched her teeth as another pang of pain ripped through her. “There are spaces opening up inside of me that I never knew existed…”

“Do you think this means that you could be a hero too, with time?” Kara asked too hopefully and leaned forward slightly. “I don’t know what that would look like but surely, if you have the power to choose, why not use your gifts for good?”

“Goodness,” Reign said the word with a tightly wound disdainful expression. “Please kill me. I can’t bare to stomach the thought.”

Kara smiled at that, “It’s a tempting proposition.”

“She had a point you know, about us sharing,” Reign blurted and rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling with slow lazy blinks. “It became all the more difficult to want to kill you when it meant I was taking away something that she loved. Then, it became all the more difficult to want to kill you when I realised that in some inescapable way… the reason I hated you so… was always because I wanted to _be_ you.”

“If you gave it a shot, being a good guy, I mean. I think I could try…”

“What?” Reign rolled her eyes over to Kara.

“Maybe it’s not too late to share Lena?” Kara looked up pensively. “On Krypton it wasn’t an unusual arrangement.”

“What happened to Krypton deserving to burn?”

Kara shrivelled and shifted uncomfortably. “All I’m saying is that with Lena as the common denominator… new things feels possible.”

“Possibility. Perhaps that will be my new adversary,” Reign shakily stood up on weak legs.

Kara watched her fall back down immediately, coughing and gasping pained shallow breaths. She stood from her seat and walked over.

“Half human, half worldkiller?” She clarified and extended a hand. “I think I can live with that.”

…

Kara complained the entire way to the bedroom. At first, there were exasperated furious shouts as Lena dipped down and kissed the soft curve of her neck as eager human fingertips undid the clasps either side of her cape.

“It’s not the way we’re supposed to do things!” She bristled.

“Sure, sure, whatever you say,” Lena comforted.

The back zipper of her uniform rolled down to the bottom of her spine. Lena helped her pull out each shoulder, helped her roll down the blue top into bunches around her waist as she drew red painted lips along the curve of her saviour’s ribcage. It earned a deep shaky inhale of air. Lena took it as a symptom of progress. When she came back up, when she took both of her strong soft hands and led her towards the bedroom, the bristling started up again.

“I mean, there is a code, Lena! We don’t kill! We never **ever** kill. It doesn’t matter if it’s a bank robber… or a villain from outer space…”

“You don’t kill, sure, I get it,” Lena commiserated and slipped soft pale forearms around two warm hunched shoulders.

“I was taking him into custody! I had it under control!” Kara seethed and rubbed her pink cheeks as the forearms around her neck slipped away and the bunched skirt around her waist was eagerly tugged down her legs and ankles. “Do you have any idea how much trouble we’re going to be in with CIA? With the DEO? With the Libyan authorities?” She peered down with a raised brow.

Lena smirked into the crook of Kara’s thigh. It wasn’t that this was a laughing matter, it wasn’t funny in the slightest, she knew that. It was just… perspective, maybe. A year ago the thought of a Worldkiller standing side by side with Supergirl was as preposterous as it was arousing to think about. But, as she had came to learn, a lot can happen in a year. Reign was far from good even on her best day, but, at least she had found more palatable ways to deal with her hatred for mankind. A hero she was not, but, a mighty vigilante she did make.

Lena pushed forward on her knees and slipped her hands around the back of the saviour’s calf, working her fingers deeper and deeper into that fraught and tired muscle until soft little happy mumbles became the only sound from Kara’s lips. The inside of her thigh was next on the agenda, she kissed the skin as softly as she knew how, reverently even.

“You put up with a lot, I’m sure she knows that,” Lena reasoned with warm breath that made the little blonde hairs along Kara’s skin stand to attention. She pressed her nose a little deeper into the inside of her thigh with an open mouthed kiss.

“What does she think will happen now? Kill a dictator and all is well in the world?” Kara pulled away furiously and rubbed her forehead. “Create a power vacuum and you end up with a feudal system…”

“Kara I have five degrees, you don’t have to explain basic political history to me.”

“Sorry,” Kara sighed.

“It’s alright.”

“It’s not alright. I was loading him into the back of an Apache helicopter and she turned his brain to mush. My ears are _still_ ringing, Lena!”

“My poor baby.” Lena frowned and rubbed her knee reassuringly.

The front door opened and slammed. It was enough to make them both flinch slightly and peer at each other with a deep swallow. It was progress at the very least, Lena thought. Reign was learning the rule about using the front door instead of power landing through the ceiling or crashing through a carefully fabricated stained glass window.

A dark and furious god appeared through the shadows of the hall into the dull light of the bedroom. Lena felt the breath catch in her throat. The mask remained like a veil, like a monument to mistakes once made, two piercing dark eyes burned into the pair of them and dark lips began to itch against one another with disdain and displeasure.

“What lies has she told you this time?” Reign growled with that unnatural dark voice that oscillated into an unholy staccato.

“At home voice, right now,” Lena demanded with a pointed finger and felt her spine immediately stiffen authoritatively.

From the corner of her eye Lena watched Kara grow nervous, as if, to say, ‘You’re really making demands with an unhinged demigod right now?’ It didn’t phase Lena in the slightest. It only made her smirk. Of course she dared to do that. Reign was her angry little god after all.

Reign exhaled and looked off beyond the pair of them. “I wasn’t the unreasonable one today,” she said much calmer.

“Was anybody in immediate danger?” Lena asked with crossed arms.

Reign’s stare narrowed and her jaw began to grind.

“Should I take that as a no?” Lena prodded further.

“You should take it as I do not negotiate with terrorists.” Reign stepped forward with a sway of her hips, “I do not make prisoners of beasts, and I certainly do not answer to the whims of Kara Zor-El, if that is what you are implying.” She sneered in Kara’s direction.

Kara finally snapped loudly. “Well of course you don’t! The only whims you answer to are your own!”

“He killed far more of your precious humans than I ever did. It didn’t stop you trying to kill me at my worst.”

“That was one time!” Kara retorted. “You tried to destroy the world!”

“Men like him already have destroyed it,” Reign grumbled as if she were already tired of this losing fight. 

She removed her mask with a sigh and tossed it on to the dresser. The tightly coiffed ponytail was next, it was tugged loose until her hair fell down around her cheeks in soft dark tendrils. Lena watched her stand there and rub the ache right out of her temples. 

After a moment, she noticed the pair of them staring at her quietly. “Why are you both looking at me like that?” She raised a confused brow.

There was something about watching a god take off her accoutrements and unravel herself that never grew old. Lena kneeled there with her entire heart beating in the back of her mouth at the mere sight, still, a year later. Kara always denied it in their most private of conversation but the saviour found it just as tantalising too, Lena knew that. She knew it just from the way the gentlest flutter of tensing muscle ran up the length of her legs.

“Ohhh…” Reign smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. “Does it make you feel like you might burst, little hero? Your anger and your arousal thrumming against one another like that?” She teased mercilessly at the narrowing of Kara’s eyes.

From between the saviour’s legs, Lena settled her fingertips into the tensing of Kara’s knees and kissed each roof of her thigh with achingly slow purpose. She felt the godlet shift, felt Kara’s eyes burn down into her with the deepest of wants like an entire blazing sun.

“You’re hot when your angry,” Lena mumbled the explanation and nibbled and pulled down her underwear.

Footsteps walked over towards them both, dark nails slipped over the hero’s collarbones from behind, dragged right over the skin inside the material of her bra. Lena looked up and watched her turn into smoke, or maybe liquid, just something that once was solid and is no more. Reign nibbled the back of her earlobe, her teeth scraping the skin pink while all Kara could do was gasp and cling to her furiousness.

“You’re both infuriating,” Kara choked out between a moan and a whimper.

“Oh what’s the matter, Supergirl?” Reign husked with hot breath into the nook Kara’s neck. She slipped a hand around the saviour’s throat and held her upright into the rapture of Lena’s hot eager mouth. “I think we make a hell of a team…”

 

[If you enjoyed this find more like it along with exclusives right HERE!](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


End file.
